Sergio Team Riders
Sergio Team Riders is a Sergioverse project based on Sonic Riders and the upcoming Team Sonic Racers. Plot Every four years, the whole Mushroom Land celebrates the Team Airboard Extreme Grand Prix. This edition is pleased to have the entire Newsboy Legion participating in the event. The story is divided into several chapters, one taking place at each Cup. In the Team Airboard Extreme Grand Prix, people in teams of 3 compete in a race using airboards and other kinds of hovering rides. Each member is into one of three possible categories: Speed, Flight and Power. The objective is not only reaching the first place, but also cooperating with your teammates: You can pull them back into the road with an energy tether if they fall off and even pass power-ups which work as items. By cooperating enough, the team builds up Team Power, which allows them to unleash an Ultimate Team Boost in order to reach incredibly high speed and knock away any opposing racer. Characters Cups Lumenid Cup Polaria Cup Fronden Cup Vegalonia Cup Klock Cup Items Like any other racing game, there are a handful of items that the racers can use. However, they can also pass them among teammates in case they need it. * Fire Flower: Throws a fireball that can bounce on walls. Multiple fireballs can be thrown until the item runs out. * Ice Flower: Drops a chunk of ice that can make an opponent spin if they touch it.. * Plasma Flower: Throws a lightning bolt that can lock onto any nearby opponent. If thrown backwards, it will stay stationary until an opponent passes by * Noise Gloves: Creates a loud noise that can knock away opponents within the radius, as well as block enemy attacks. * Bomb Flower: Throws a bomb that explodes upon enemy contact or after a while. Travels an arc when thrown forward * Boo Mushroom: Makes the user invisible for a short while, as well as stealing any opponent's item. * Propeller Mushroom: Makes the user jump higher than normal to dodge incoming attacks. Can stun an opponent if they get stomped. * Hot Air Suit: Creates an inflatable barrier around the user that can block enemy attack or bump them off much further as long as it's active. * Turbo Shell: Grants a short boost of speed. * Gum Flower: Drops a piece of ABC gum on the floor that can temporarily block an opponent's view.. * Boomerang Flower: Throws a boomerang that travels a set distance and comes back. Can be thrown three times. * Rock Mushroom: Throws a large boulder that will continuously hit opponents and bounce on walls. It breaks into three smaller rocks that can make opponents trip. * Teal Star: Makes the user invincible for a short while. * Fake Box: Creates a fake item box. The box will self-destruct on anyone that accidentally picks it up. * Omega Void: Goes directly after the racer on first place. Almost unstoppable. Category:Projects Category:Original projects Category:Sergioverse